


a house is not a home

by Timjan



Series: Timjan's podsa drabbles [9]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: Tommy and Lovett's first meeting.





	a house is not a home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/post/182139427751/if-youre-still-taking-prompts-that-first-meeting) "if you're still taking prompts: that first meeting between tommy and lvett that we never got to hear about in the q&a ep!" from Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> Title from Dionne Warwick's _A House Is Not A Home_.
> 
> Keep it secret, keep it safe, please!

“Hey, do you guys still want another roommate?” Favs had asked, right after telling Tommy about the totally hilarious – “You’re gonna love him, Tom!” – new speechwriter he’d just hired.

Now Tommy, Mike and Cody have lined up downstairs at 1309 for some kind of absurd roommate interview. Favs enters with the new guy – Jon Lovett – in tow. Tommy’s first impression is that of a hedgehog: small and prickly. The guy looks the three of them over with narrowed eyes, then he flashes a quick, sharp smile that doesn’t really make him look any friendlier.

“More like thirteen-bro-nine, am I right?”


End file.
